


Baby's First (Deeply Questionable) Word

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Baby Thomas [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, this is all toni's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Thomas says his first word. It's...not the best.





	Baby's First (Deeply Questionable) Word

**Author's Note:**

> I had two prompts on tumblr for Thomas's first word. So, I combined them. Because multitasking.

**Chloe:** Have you gotten the first word video from daycare? 

**Chloe:** Because one of you owes me a ten minute apology.

 **Sonny:** HE SAID IT????? OMG. I HAVEN'T SEEN THE VIDEO WHAT

 **Sonny:** Apology?

 **Rafael:** Did he say Dada before Mama?

 **Chloe:** Oh, if fucking only. 

*

The video from the daycare--chosen, amongst many reasons, because the staff records anything that looks vaguely like a first-something and sends it out immediately--comes through shortly after Chloe's last response. Rafael taps the video to watch it and spits coffee clear from his office couch to the front of his desk. He laughs until he cries, and when Carmen comes in to find out what's going on, the absolute shock on her face makes him lose it again.

"I'm going to send Chloe a gift basket with your name on the card," Carmen says. 

"Thank you," Rafael replies. He watches the video three more times.

*

Sonny, proud father that he is, immediately gathers Rollins and Fin and Liv to see Thomas's first word before watching the video himself. When Thomas looks at the camera and say it with absolutely perfect pronunciation, Rollins slides to the floor in laughter. Fin gives a quiet chuckle and helps Rollins up, and Liv and Sonny share a long-suffering look.

"If it helps, Noah's first word was 'pancake.' Not a great ego boost for me."

"Thanks, Lieu," Sonny says. "Mind if I take ten to make a call?"

She grins and gives him a friendly pat on the back. "Take all the time you need. We'll grab you if we need you."

*

"This is completely your fault."

"Yes, it is."

"You shouldn't sound proud about this, Rafael."

"Well, I am."

"Chloe's gonna hang you by your balls."

"Worth it."

"You are the most ridiculous dad."

"Yes, I am." 

"Goddamnit."

*

"I'm not actually mad," Chloe says when Sonny calls. "And you shouldn't be the one calling me."

"He's being smug."

"Of course he is."

"This is not our greatest moment as parents."

Chloe laughs. "Jesus H, Sonny, if this is the worst thing we do, we're perfect."

Sonny laughs as well. "That's true."

"Everyone I've shown it to is laughing their asses off. Did I want this to be his first word? No. But I've had four other moms talk about what a great story I'll have for his prom date."

"Now, see, I hadn't thought about that."

"Right?!"

*

It's Sonny and Rafael's day to get Thomas from daycare. They meet there because both their afternoons got busy. 

"Wipe that smile off your face," Sonny says as he kisses Rafael hello.

"Never," Rafael replies. 

Sonny rolls his eyes and holds the door open so Rafael can lead the way.

Lindy, the receptionist, greets them with a wide, wicked smile. "Okay, be honest," she says as she pushes the sign-out book at them, "which one of you did this?"

"Why do you assume Chloe didn't?" Rafael asks.

Lindy rolls her eyes. "I've been here three years. Dads are, like, ninety percent responsible for first words like this."

"I can't disagree," Sonny says to Rafael as he signs the book. "Izzy's first word was 'boner,' and that was all on Tommy."

"Can I make a dark joke?" Lindy asks. Sonny and Rafael both nod. "Honestly, given what you two do, we were sort of betting his first word would be 'assault.'"

Sonny barks a surprised laugh, and Rafael can't help his rueful smile. "I won't pretend like I wasn't worried," he says.

"Thomas, it's Dad and Dad!" Margo, one of the caregivers says as she carries Thomas into the lobby. 

Thomas holds out his arms, and Rafael steps forward to take him at the same moment his phone chimes.

"Intercepted!" Sonny says, taking Thomas and swinging him over his head.

"I thought we agreed none of us have the sort of athletic talent that allows for sports terms," Rafael says as he checks his phone. He sighs and turns it so Sonny can see the text message. "Mind a quick pitstop?"

Sonny reads the text and pulls a face. "D'Angelo really thinks he can get two years suspended and probation for what Galanos did?"

"Please leave my lobby before you scar someone's child," Lindy says.

"Have a good night," Rafael tells her as he and Sonny walk to the door. "It's on the way home, and he's filed a half-dozen motions to try and scare me into a deal. They all go up against the judge tomorrow."

Sonny considers that as they take the stairs down to the subway. Thomas babbles happily and points at two dogs and an overhead light. "Yeah, it's bright," Sonny says, pointing along with him. "He's nervous," Sonny says to Rafael as Thomas is distracted by music from a busker. "You got change?"

"Yeah," Rafael pulls a nickel and three pennies from his pocket. "Thomas," he says, and Thomas turns to look at him, "money in the box?" He places the money in Thomas's chubby hand and watches with a smile as Sonny leans down so Thomas can drop the money in the busker's trumpet case. He squeals as the coins hit other coins, then claps his hands a few times and smiles at the busker.

"Nice," the busker says.

"Have a good one," Sonny replies. 

"Come here," Rafael says, holding out his arms. Thomas wriggles towards him immediately. Rafael presses a kiss to the top of his head as they stand on the platform and wait for the train. "He is nervous," he confirms to Sonny as he shifts Thomas to his right arm and passes Sonny the diaper bag from his left shoulder. "The motions are all half-baked at best. Judge Sainte and I don't get along. He's clearly angling for me to be disliked enough to get a spite win off something he's filed." 

"We can stop by," Sonny says. "But be quick. It's supposed to be a home night."

"I know," Rafael replies. He pulls Sonny towards him for a quick kiss. "It'll take no time, I promise."

*

By the time they reach D'Angelo's office, Rafael's tie is half-soaked in drool, Thomas having shoved it into his mouth for the entire train ride and walk to the office. Sonny has to tempt Thomas with a bright yellow, plastic rattle ring to get him to let go and move into Sonny's arms so Rafael can properly face off with D'Angleo and his client. 

"Charming," D'Angelo says, giving Rafael's tie a sardonic look. 

"Proof of parental affection," Rafael replies, "and the way you're always on me for signs of it makes me wonder about your relationship with your father."

D'Angelo's face tightens. He glances from Rafael to Sonny to Thomas. Thomas meets his stare, then holds out his arm and opens and closes his hand in a wave. 

"Say hi," Sonny encourages, also waving at D'Angelo. "Say, 'hi, Mr. Lawyer."

Thomas opens and closes his hand a few more times. He looks at Rafael, then back at D'Angelo. "Asshole," he says as crisply as he'd pronounced it on the video. 

Rafael and Sonny keep their poker faces. D'Angelo's face goes slack with shock. Galanos breaks into a huge smile and laughs. 

*

 **Chloe:** HOW DID YOU NOT GET ME VIDEO. THAT GUY'S A DOUCHEWEASEL. 

**Sonny:** I was holding Thomas. Rafael had to keep a straight face.

 **Rafael:** It is the great disappointment of my life, I assure you.

 **Chloe:** Funny. You would think teaching our son 'asshole' as a first word would be the top of that list.

 **Chloe:** But I forgive you because I got the gift basket from Carmen.

 **Rafael:** How was I supposed to know he was gonna figure out THAT as his first word association? 

*

Thomas falls asleep against Sonny's chest as he and Rafael sit on the couch and read. "Hey," Sonny says quietly to get Rafael's attention but not wake up Thomas.

"Yeah?"

"It means a lot to me his first word came from you."

Rafael has to breathe in hard so he doesn't cry. He reaches out and cups the back of Thomas's head. It's so much bigger than it was when he was born, but it still fits in his hand. "Yeah. Me, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not hand babies loose change. In fiction, they can learn how to put money in the box at a rather young age. In real life--I speak from personal experience--they will swallow that shit (It was pennies; never got the final count from my mother).
> 
> Self-beated. Lemme know if I dropped a word or left a comma dangling.


End file.
